


Thrilling Games

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: As Faye looked at him with a mischievous look, Loki started regretting his words. Why did he say it? Why did he fall for it? He knew he was going to lose this game before it even started. Loki didn’t want to lose himself in it.





	Thrilling Games

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine that you love to give blowjobs and Loki, of course, obliges whenever you feel like it._

_Imagine Loki’s voice, low and rasping, as he takes you from behind in a darkened corridor of the palace._

* * *

As Faye pulled his pants down and looked at him with a mischievous look, Loki started regretting his words. Why did he say it? Why did he fall for it? He knew he was going to lose this game before it even started. Loki had to keep himself from moaning as Faye started stroking his boner. Feeling her wet tongue as she licked the top and her soft lips as she was letting his length slide into her warm mouth didn’t make it easy. Loki didn’t want to lose himself in it. Trying to ignore the effect it all was having on him and the sensation building up inside of him, Loki remembered what started all this.

Loki was feeling mischievous. It was easy to figure out as she noticed the smirk on his face. As he grabbed her and pulled her in closer, Faye looked at him. “Let’s play a little game.” Loki said. “Not a single moan. Not a single name. Who loses has to wait a week to get release.” he explained. Faye noticed his excitement and started blushing. It was an exciting idea. “We have all day and all night to play this game, but it ends when we have a loser.” Loki said. “You have duties and I have tasks to do.” Faye replied. “There’s always time for a little fun, my love.” he said, looking at her with a mischievous smirk. “If I say yes, this little game starts.” Faye replied. She had things in mind that Loki wouldn’t expect. He was going to lose and she would enjoy getting him to that point. “If you say yes, this little game starts.” Loki said. “Yes. Let’s play this little game.” Faye said, looking at Loki with a mischievous smirk. He just looked at her, waiting for Faye to start playing. “We still have things to do, you know.” she said, not giving him what he wanted. Loki didn’t say a word when he let her go. He just looked at her with a smirk. Faye liked having Loki like this. She would start playing when he didn’t expect her to do it. She ended up starting to play their game on their way back from the training grounds. Faye just looked at him with a mischievous look as she pulled him into a darkened hallway. Faye didn’t give him time to say or do a thing. She just pushed him against the wall and kneeled in front of him.

That’s what started it. He didn’t expect Faye to do this. Loki loved getting blowjobs. Faye knew what she was doing and he always completely lost himself in it. As he was trying to keep himself from doing that, Faye didn’t feel like helping him with it. Skilled fingers and a skilled mouth were working their magic. As the sensation kept building up, Loki lost himself in it and he wanted Faye to keep going. That’s exactly what she did. Loki was trying to keep himself from moaning. He couldn’t let a single moan slip from his lips. Not this time. He didn’t want to lose their little game. Faye kept going and Loki knew that he was close to reaching his climax. He was always a moaning mess as he reached it, so he had to keep quiet. As he was preparing himself for it, Faye suddenly stopped. It completely surprised him. Standing up, she wiped her lips and looked at him with a mischievous smirk. Loki just looked at her without saying a word. He didn’t know what to think of it. Faye liked teasing him and he liked it when she did that. She just never teased him like this. She never denied him release. What was on her mind? He didn’t know and he would have to wait to find out. Loki and Faye returned to his chambers and just went on with their day. Faye would try to make him lose their little game a few times. Not a single moan slipped from Loki’s lips. He still didn’t lose this game, and yet it was frustrating him. Faye still denied him release. He still didn’t know why.

As they returned from their evening walk, it was Loki’s turn to play. He would make Faye lose their little game and he would get what he wanted. He wanted release and he would make her give it to him. Faye didn’t expect it. Loki noticed a surprised look on her face as he pulled her into a darkened hallway. Looking at her mischievously, he pushed her against the wall. Faye didn’t say a word, she knew what to expect. Loki didn’t give her time to say or do a thing. Sliding a hand under her dress, he pulled down her panties to take them off. Pulling down his pants, he entered her. Faye was soaking wet. She always was. Giving him blowjobs all day didn’t help. He knew that. “You will regret teasing me like that, my love. I will get what I want and you will give it to me.” Loki whispered. Yet, his words sounded harsh. Faye noticed it too. She had a mischievous look on her face and didn’t stop him. As Loki started giving in to it, he had to keep himself from going faster. Feeling his length slide deep into Faye’s wetness, it wasn’t easy. He wanted release and he would get it. Doing that, he would make Faye lose their little game. He knew that going slow made the effect stronger and it would drive Faye crazy. She wouldn’t keep quiet if that happened. Loki kept going with slow thrusts and felt a sensation building up inside of him. Faye completely lost herself in it, and yet not a moan slipped from her lips.

Loki knew that Faye was getting close to reaching her climax and wanted her to turn into a moaning mess as it happened. As the sensation kept building up inside of him, Loki knew that he only needed a few more thrusts. He would finally get release after Faye’s teasing. Faye’s climax hit her and Loki felt her body tensing up completely. It made him reach his climax too and Loki released himself inside of her. Finally getting what he wanted, he let a moan slip from his lips. He only realized it when he noticed Faye’s smirk. “Damn.” he said. He lost their little game. Pulling out, he noticed how the wetness was dripping out. Letting go of Faye, she picked up her panties and put them on. Pulling up his pants, Loki looked at her. She still had a smirk on her face. “This is going to be a long, frustrating week for you.” she said, giving him a kiss. Loki looked at her without saying a word. Why did he say it? Why did he fall for it?


End file.
